Where the kids of the future
by Rory and Logan gilmore fan
Summary: Thirteen is sick,House falls in love with Cuddy,Chase and Cameron are engaged and trying to have an baby and teenagers from the future fall from the sky.Read and rate please
1. Babies and Teenagers,Whoa!

House has gave up and hired Chase and Cameron plus Foreman back and Thirteen.Chase and Cameron walked into the office,Hand and hand with engagment rings on there wedding fingers.Chase smilied and kissed Cameron and she blushed while pushing some of her newly blonde hair behind he ears.Thirteen sat down and said"We have any new cases?"While coughing some.Chase looked over at her"You ok"He asked in an thick accent.She noded while House limped in"New case,14 year old male pain while passing urine and bloody urine"Chase,Cameron and Thirteen rolled there eyes and all said"Bladder Infection".House smiled and noded and started to walk to his office when Chase yelled"House get back here!'.

House sighed"What now...!" House turned around to see 13 on the floor spiting and coughing pure blood up.Cameron was holding he hair back and Chase was trying to help he heartrate stop from getting to high to where she would have to be sedated.House rolled his eyes and called for an team of nurses.After being wheeled out House walked in the office 2 hours later and said"New case,27 year old Female,vomited blood,fever of 102.1,pain while coughing and blood in urine oh and she can not feel he legs or control her bladder,Which reminds me who wants to..."Right then Foreman walked in"Sorry Im late what I miss"House rolled his eyes.13 is sick shes the case now back to my point,Who wants to be the one to insert an catheter into her bladder".

Chase,Foreman and Cameron looked at each other and Cameron stood up"I guess I will"She said walking out the door,Lab coat swishing behind her.After putting an urine catheter in 13s bladder she gave her some pain meds for the coughing pain.Cameron drew 3 viles of blood and sent them to the lab to be tested.After doing all they could for the night they went home while House stayed there,Hoping he could think of what was wrong with Thirteen.When Chase and Foreman got home Cameron said"Chase I know where only engaged but I was hoping we could maybe um try to have an baby"She said while looking at her feet.

Chase looked up and got up and kisses Cameron with pure love."Oh course we can have an baby Allison"He said while looking at her with pure joy in his seas green eyes.

Cameron smiled wide"Really Chase"She smiled and pulled him into the bedroom and they have sex and more sex.

Chase and Cameron woke the next morning smiling.Cameron walked out in an black dress and high heels and said"Chase,Do you think I will get pregnant?"

Chase smiled whiel taking an sip of his coffee then saying"I think so Ally,I think so"

Chase and Cameron drove to work when they got there Foreman was reading the paper and House limped in and said"Good Morning my..."Then they all heard an swishing sound.The all looked up and saw this hole that was spining when three blonde teenage girls fell out of it along with two blonde teenage boy twins and two black teenage girls and an black teenage boy plus another teenage girl whom had light brown hair and two black haired teenage girls with blue eyes fell out on the floor.One of the blonde girls said"Bloody hell that hurt"In an Aussie accent.House looked shocked and said"Who the fuck are you".The blonde smiled and said"Well I am Hannah Victoria Chase".

Then the two other blondes who looked about an year younger said"And we are the twins Christina and Heather Chase and were 14 an year younger then Hannah" in an light aussie accent.The blonde spiked hair boy said"And I am Gabriel Chase and I am 13".The two black twins said"And Where Ashley and Jasmine Foreman,We are 14 also".The back boy said"Im Simon Foreman and I am 13,Plus Gabriels best bud".The two curly black haired girls said "Where Lillian and Sasha House and we are 15".The brown haired one said"And I am Katharine Wilson". Chase,Cameron,Foreman and House all staired.

House stood up"Wait so what your like our future kids,When where you blonde chicks born"

Hannah said"Well i was born September 17th 2008"Camerons mouth fell open and said"No way!" and Chase smirked wide..

Hannah stood up"Ok lets make this easy,Lillian and Sasha are Cuddy and Houses twins,I am Cameron and Chases first born and Heather and Christina are there twins" "Gabriel is the youngest and Jasmine and Ashley are Formean and Carlas twins and Simone is the youngest""Katharine is Wilson and Jamies kid"

They all smiled then Cuddy and Wilson walked in and where jaws droped and House said...

**TBC SOON!**


	2. The Wombat and WOmbat Jr IM!

Hannah sat down by Christina and Heather,Plus Gabriel.Lillian and Sasha where watching TV and Jasmine and Ashley told jokes while Simon looked annoyed at his sisters.And Katharine texted her friends.Hannah sighed.Cuddy turned to look at House,As did Wilson.House limped over to the doors and closed them and pulled the blinds down.He limped to his desk and set down,Setting his cane on his desk.Chase and Cameron looked like two teenagers in love,Cuddy and Wilson looked confused as did Foreman.House thought for a minute.

Cuddy stood up and placed her hands on her hips"House,Damn it House.How are these kids,Where they from?"Cuddy asked him.

House sighed and rolled his eyes."Thats Hannah,Christina,Heather and Gabriel.Wombat and Camerons kids.Thats Katharine,Wilsons kid and thats Lillian and Sasha..Our kids" "Oh and thats Ashley,Jasmine and Simon"His kids,He said pointing at Foreman.

Cuddy rolled her eyes"Yeh and Im the queen of England"

House sighed and stood up,Waving his hand for the kids to walk with him.They all stood up and walked after him."Wombat,Cameron,Cuddy,Wilson and The Black one,You guys are coming too"

Cameron,Chase,Wilson,Cuddy and Foreman all sighed and stood up and walked after House and the teens.

House grabed Hannahs arm"You,Sit and roll your sleeve up"House said while grabing a needle to draw some blood with.Hannah sat down in the red chair and pulled her sleeve up,Holding her arm out.House cleaned her arm with a cotten ball and dryed it then felt for a vein and stuck the needle in.Hannah flinched but didnt say anything.House set the vile of blood down and pulled Chase and Cameron in the room."Cameron,You sit with wombat Jr. over there.Chase,Sit and pull your sleeve up".Chase rolled his eyes and set,Pulling his sleeve up.While Cameron and Hannah talked.Chase drew a vile of blood from Chase and called Cameron over.House ran the blood from Cameron and Chase on Hannah.They where her parents.

House still looked shocked slighty"Well,Cameron it seems your preggo with wombats kid"

Cameron smiled and jumped on Chase,Kissing him.Chase kissed back.Shocked."I love you"Cameron said.

Chase smirked"I love you too".Hannah looked at House with the 'thats so gross'look.He noded his head,saying yes it is back.Chase and Cameron looked at Hannah.They had so many things they wanted to know.Where they home when she needed them.Did they still work for House?And are they good parents?House smiled"Go on ask,I know you want too"She said.Chase smiled and so did Cameron

Chase looked at her"Am I home when you need me?"He asked her while hoping he was.Unlike his dad was,When Chase was a teenager.Chase needed to know,He needed to know now.

House smirked"Your home every night,Before 9:30"Chase smiled and then him and Cameron stood up and walked over to Hannah and hugged her.Hannah smiled and hugged back.

House looked at the other DNA test he had run.All of them said yes.Lillian and Sasha where Cuddys and His.Ashley,Jasmine and Simon where Foremans kids and Gabriel,Heather and Christina where also Chase and Camerons kids.House stood up and limped out.

"So kid of mine,Whats your hobbies"House asked Lillian while Sasha went to the restroom.

"I like to play basketball,Skate,dance and sometimes sing"Lillian Said while smirking,her blue eyes stairing at House.

House noded and waited for the others to come back,He was still not sure how he felt about this.

Heather,Ashley,Christina,Jasmine,Lillian and Hannah all said"Oh and we had a band called The School rebels"

House smirked"Really.Prove it"

Jasmine and Ashley began to play music on the computer and they all began to sing.

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

Cameron and Chase looked shocked,As did Cuddy,Wilson and Foreman.Hannah smiled and walked over to the computer and clicked on hotmail.She typed in her password and email.it showed her dad was online.She clicked on it.Chase was sitting at home on the computer when it showed Hannah was IMing him.He clicked ok.

It said RobertChase79 is now in the chat room.And then it said Kangaroogirl2008 is now in the chat room.

Hannah sat down and typed.As did Chase on his computer

**RobertChase79:**Hannah Victoria Chase! Where the bloody hell are you,Its 12:30 and your not home.

**Kangaroogirl2008:**I know daddy,But see.Me and the girls where working on something and now we are in the year 2008.With you and mum and the rest of the team.

**RobertChase79:**Hannah,Come on

_RobertChase79 glairs at Kangaroogirl2008_

**Kangaroogirl2008:**Daddy I mean it,Look at the date where it says Im typing.It says 2008!

**RobertChase79:**Fine Ill look at the date babygirl.Oh bloody hell,You are in 2008.

**Kangaroogirl2008:**Told you so!

_RobertChase79 looked shocked._

_Kangaroogirl2008 smirks_  
**Kangaroogirl2008:**Call me daddy,On my cell kk.

_RobertChase79 nods ok._

_RobertChase79 has left the chatroom_

_Kangaroogirl2008 has left the chat room._

Right then Hannahs cell went off .


	3. NOTE:Season 5 house!

This is a video on youtube.And video has the promos for Season **FIVE** House. So copy the link and paste it into your address bar.

**BEFORE YOU COPY THE CODE PUT **

www. (THEN) you tube (with no spaces) (Then) DOT Com

then...

then the code below after the you tube

/watch?voHeoOkLewBU

-Hannah

_**IF NONE OF THIS MAKES SENCE.GO TO MY PROFILE.I will link the code there**_


End file.
